Egy teszt és a következményei
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Susie egy szép februári napon  valójában nem volt szép  úgy döntött, hogy megcsinál egy tesztet, majd megírta ennek az eredményét. Skandinávok a főszerepben  az írón kívül  és végül Amerika is megkapja, ami jár neki  akármi is legyen az .


A teljes leírás: Susie Lupin egy szép februári napon (valójában este volt és szépnek sem lehetett nevezni) rálelt egy Seven Minutes in Heaven című hetaliás tesztre (.com/quizzes/18107348/seven-minutes-in-heaven-hetalia-style-nordic-edition), amely az északi országokkal volt. Jobb dolga nem lévén minden variációban kitöltötte és támadt egy olyan beteg ötlete, miszerint ezt meg kellene írni. Íme az eredmény. Lehet afféle Hetalia/valós élet crossovernek tekinteni. Sajnos olyan figyelmeztetés nincs, amely erre illene (Mungó-szintű hülyeség), így csak annyit mondhatok, hogy öveket becsatolni, mert Susie már megint valami humoros fic szerűséget alkotott :D  
>Nephreninee-t engedelmével írtam bele, nem tiltakozott ellene ;))<br>A történetről röviden: Amerika rendez egy bulit, amelyen teljesíttetni akarja a fent említett tesztnek az eredményeit. A többi ország ki tudja miért, de belemegy ebbe, hogy örömet szerezzenek a rajongóiknak. Susie-nak viszont nem tetszik az ötlet, hogy akár egy idegen is megcsókolja...

* * *

><p>~~~ Egy teszt és a következményei ~~~<p>

Amerika elégedetten nézett körbe. A lakásában tökéletes tömeg uralkodott; országok és rajongóik tökéletesen elvegyültek egymás között és már a fanok is hozzászoktak a gondolathoz, hogy rajongásuk tárgya körül őgyeleghetnek (magyarán már nem ájult el senki, ha meglátta Poroszországot, aki ki tudja, hogy mit keresett ott).

A többi állam nem élvezte ennyire az amerikai összejövetelét. Jól tudták, hogy mi zajlik a színfalak mögött, és sokan nem is önszántukból jöttek el. Már nagyon elegük volt a fiú hülye ötleteiből.

Amerika vigyorogva sétált körbe, s mivel megítélése szerint már mindenki a megfelelő hangulatba került – hála a kólába csempészett alkoholnak – kezdődhetett a nagy _móka_.

– Hahó – kiabálta túl a tömeget. Igaz nem sok időre tudta elérni, hogy rá figyeljenek, de most annyi is elég volt. Kicsit emelt a hangerején és folytatta. – Úgy gondolom, itt az ideje, hogy játszunk egy _nagyon_ népszerű, természetesen szerény személyem által kitalált, _amerikai_ játékot.

– Engem ne vegyél magaddal egy kalap alá – motyogta Kanada, de senki se figyelt rá. Persze a rajongóin kívül.

A többség nem találta jó jelnek az Alfred arcán ülő elvetemült vigyort, de éppen elég támogatója volt ahhoz, hogy véghezvigye tervét. Pár ország eltűnt egy-egy ajtó mögött, amivel éles fansikolyokat váltottak ki egyesekből.

Végül mégiscsak valami rendbe rendeződtek a rajongók és – ahogy Amerika utasította őket – az országoktól elkülönülve leültek egy körbe. Tulajdonképpen nem voltak annyira sokan, jelenleg az európai rajongókon volt a sor, így csak plusz mínusz negyvenen voltak – az első turnusban.

Susie igyekezett olyanok közelében maradni, akik tudtak németül vagy magyarul, mert egy kukkot sem értett a magát Amerikának kiadó srác hadoválásából és nagyon nem bízott benne. Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan a jó égbe került ide, mert egyedül arra emlékezett, hogy este zúgó aggyal lefeküdt, majd itt találta magát. Sajnos eddig még csak a Tengelyhatalmakhoz és a Szövetségesekhez volt szerencséje, pedig igencsak igyekezett Görögországgal és/vagy Finnországgal összefutni. Szóval jobb ötlete nem lévén, ő is leült a körbe, míg Amerika beugrott a kör közepébe és elkezdte magyarázni a játék lényegét. Páran nagyon lelkesek voltak, de Susie a fintorgók közé tartozott.

Alfred ki tudja milyen elven küldte be a rajongókat egy szobába. Egy-kettőt úgy kellett onnan hét perc múltán kirángatni. A többiek ilyenkor érdeklődve nézték, mi történik, és úgy tíz kör után Susie-t szúrta ki áldozatul az amerikai.

– Te következel! – szökkent oda hozzá és talpra rángatta, majd a lány minden német nyelvű tiltakozása ellenére (igazából mindegy volt, ez csak angolul volt hajlandó érteni) belökte az ajtón, majd rá is csapta.

Hősnőnk vaksötétben találta magát. Valaki a botladozása közben elkapta, mire a lány szépen frászt kapott, mert nem valami megnyugtató tény, ha egy vadidegen vaksötétben ölelget. Szóval gyorsan megkereste az egyensúlyát, kibújt a karok közül és az ajtóig hátrált. A táskájából előkotort egy zseblámpát és körbevilágított. A fény először Finnországra esett, mivel ő állt hozzá legközelebb, majd Svédország szemüvege csillant meg a gyér fényben, a falat támasztó Norvégiából csak egy szelet látszott, Dánia magabiztosan vigyorgott, Izland pedig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit is csináljon. Susie egyszerűen tudta, hogy csak ők lehetnek. A szája elé kapta a kezét, beharapta az ajkát, nehogy sikítozni kezdjen örömében és igyekezett nem feltűnően pattogni. Jobban megfigyelve feltűnt neki, hogy Svédországnál egy csíptetős írótábla van, rajta egypár papírral, amit Dánia el is orzott tőle felolvasás céljából.

– Itt az áll, hogy… – kezdett bele, de Susie remegő hangon közbevágott.

– Nem lehetne ezt a beszélgetést németül lefolytatni? Így egy kukkot sem értek… – motyogta és próbált csillapítani hangja remegésén.

A dán bólintott és hamisíthatatlan dán akcentussal (ne kérdezzétek, hogy az milyen, de biztos vicces) elmondta németül az ott álló dolgokat.

– Na szóval, ez itt azt mondja, hogy te megcsináltad a seven minutes in heaven című kvízt, és valami furcsaság folytán mind az öten kijöttünk neked. Nem is ez a lényeg, teljesítenünk kell a feladatunkat.

Susie enyhén lesokkolódva nézett rá. Derengett neki valami, hogy poénból minden variációban megcsinálta a tesztet, de ő egyáltalán nem vette komolyan.

– Tehát először Izland jön. Kimenjünk vagy maradjunk? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Dánia, mire Svédország rögtön felelt.

– Kimegyünk.

– Na ne már… Az előbbi is tök vicces volt, szétröhögtem a képeden a fejem, amit akkor vágtál, mikor lesmárolt az a csaj – vihogott Dánia, egészen addig, míg az említett kupán nem vágta.

– Hé, ne bántsál már!

Susie eközben próbálta menteni a helyzetet. Bár végső esetben ott volt a zseblámpa, meg a táskája is, de nem akart senkit sem bántani.

– Igazából én nem gondoltam komolyan azt a tesztet – nevetgélt zavartan. – Csak unatkoztam és…

– Ahogy a legtöbben – bólintott Izland. – Nekünk viszont kötelességünk az eredményt teljesíteni.

– Ki kényszerít rá?

– Amerika – morogták egyszerre mind az öten elsötétült arccal. A lány meglepődötten pislogott.

– Pont ő? Benneteket? Mivel?

– Elrabolta Hanatamagót és azt mondta, hogy hotdogot készít belőle, amennyiben nem jövünk el Ruotsival*.

– Tegnap reggel Puffin úr hűlt helyét találtam meg egy levelet, miszerint a tollai megfelelőnek tűnnek az új kabátja béléséhez. – Izlandot láthatóan még a gondolat is elborzasztotta, hogy ilyesmire használják szegény madarát és valami felismerhetetlen káromkodást morgott az orra alatt az anyanyelvén.

– Oslo szellemirtóval való befüstölésével fenyegetőzött – mondta rezignáltan szemét forgatva Norvégia. – Mintha a trolloknak ennyivel árthatna… Nekem nem Anglia-féle gyenge barátaim vannak, de jobb az elővigyázatosság.

Mindannyian várakozóan Dániára néztek.

– Hát… tulajdonképpen engem nem kellett volna megfenyegetnie…

– Jellemző – szúrta közbe Norvégia.

– …de a cél érdekében elrabolta a kicsi Feröert és Grönlandot is már régóta piszkálja.

– És ezt csak most mondod, hogy elrabolta a húgomat? – Izland szemrehányóan nézett rá.

Susie megértette őket, de egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, hogy miért nem tudtak kedvenc skandinávjai eddig kitalálni valamit. Eme gondolatnak hangot is adott.

– Egyedül azt nem értem, hogy eddig miért nem tudtatok valamit kitalálni ellene? Kell lennie egy megoldásnak, és én hiába szeretlek benneteket, de lesmárolni nem hagyom magam.

– Nem kell azt hagyni… – Dánia perverz vigyorral megindult Susie felé, mire Norvégia kigáncsolta. A férfi hangos puffanással taknyolt el, amivel egy kis gondolkodni valót adott a kint lévőknek.

– Figyeljetek, ha nem akarja, akkor nem erőltethetjük rá – mondta Finnország, mire Susie hálásan pislogott rá. A fiú a kezébe temette az arcát. – Szegény Hanatamago…

A lány óvatosan vállon veregette (már csak azért, mert kihasználandó alkalom, ha valamilyen ürüggyel hozzáérhetsz a kedvenc szereplődhöz), majd a többiekhez fordult.

– Biztos van valami megoldás, ami mindannyiunknak megfelel és senkinek sem esik bántódása.

– Azt hiszem, nekem van is egy ötletem.

Svédország köré sereglettek és összedugták a fejüket mind a hatan.

Amerika türelmetlenül pislogott az órájára. Már vagy tíz perce bent volt az a lány, holott a játék csak hét percre szólt, így már ideje lett volna előkerülnie. Végül úgy döntött, közbeavatkozik; meg amúgy is, talán nem volt jó ötlet mind az öthöz beküldenie (bár az esetleges hibát csak magának ismerte el), mert még a végén rajta töltik ki a szervező iránti haragjukat, esetleg Susie tesz velük valami olyasmit, ami korhatárosnak minősül – ezeknél a rajongóknál sosem lehet tudni, és Amerikának volt már pár kellemetlen tapasztalata erről.

Szóval megindult az ajtó felé, de benyitnia nem kellett, ugyanis az pont akkor tárult ki. Izland és Susie léptek ki rajta – kézen fogva. Amerika arca megnyúlt meglepetésében. Erre azért nem gondolt, és nem nézett ki ilyesmit Izlandból; mert az egy dolog, hogy ha a lány nem akarja elereszteni és rácsimpaszkodik, de arra még nem sok példát látott, hogy egy ország halandóval létesítsen kapcsolatot. A páros vidáman kiugrabugrált a szobából, Susie idegesítően vihorászott, majd eltűntek egy ajtó mögött, mire kitört újból a hujjogás. Amerika már tervezte, hogy utánuk megy, mert az még sem járja, hogy a buliját elrontsák ezzel, ám ekkor berántották oda, ahonnan kijött a párocska és elsötétült előtte a világ.

Miután Izland és Susie eltűntek a kíváncsi Hetalia rajongók elől, a lány zavartan elengedte a kezét, de továbbra is hülyén vigyorgott. Izland nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, szóval az ablakhoz sétált és kinézett az éjszakai fényben fürdő városra.

– Remélem azért, hogy elbírnak a többiek Amerikával – nyögte ki végül Susie, csak hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen az országgal.

– Én inkább Amerikát félteném – jegyezte meg Izland enyhén elmosolyodva, mire a másik csak kuncogni tudott. Hirtelen valami fura zaj hallatszódott a sarokból, mire mindketten felkapták a fejüket, majd Izland odarohant és kiszabadította ketrecbe zárt lundáját. Susie elérzékenyülten nézte, ahogy ölelgeti és már körvonalazódott a fejében egy fanart ötlete.

– De aranyos~ Megsimogathatom? Már mint a lundádat.

A madár valamiért nem annyira rajongott az ötletért és ezt azzal fejezte ki, hogy felült Izland fejére, így Susie nem érhette el.

– Mintha említetted volna egy ismerősödet, aki szívesen lefoglalná Amerikát.

– Óóó, igen. Azt hiszem ideje felhívnom Nephie-t. – Susie arcán gonosz vigyor terült szét, mikor elképzelte, milyen képet fog vágni Amerika, ha Magyarországon ébred fel és vajon Nephie mit szól a meglepetéshez…

Susie Lupin enyhe fejfájással ébredt. Álmának képei zavarosan kavarogtak a fejében és próbálta őket minél jobban az eszébe vésni, nehogy elfelejtse őket. Valami rémlett neki egy találkozásról, majd egy éles kép következett az öt hetaliás északi országról, utána semmi… Vagy még is? Mintha Izlanddal rohangált volna (kézen fogva ráadásul, a keze meglepően meleg volt – bizonyára a vulkanikus aktivitás miatt) és egy bosszút terveztek volna Amerika ellen. Erre a gondolatra elvigyorodott.

Már előre izgult, hogy vajon milyen képet fognak vágni barátnői, ha ezt elmeséli nekik.

Egy kis ráadás:

Amerika a pusztában ébredt, valahol egy város szélén. Nem a hazájában volt, ebben biztos lehetett; a levegő egyszerűen más ízű volt, az úton nem dübörgött annyi autó és a város még így messziről is jóval kisebbnek látszott, mint az Amerikában megszokottak.

Alfred nagy nehezen felemelte a fejét. Enyhén szédült, a tarkója tompán sajgott. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit jól kupán vágtak és valószínűleg így is volt, mert még össze is kötözték.

Kezdett megijedni, de ezt egy hős nem mutathatja ki.

– Hol lehet vajon… Susie azt mondta, hogy a meteorológiai állomás környékén keressem, mert azt tudták a legkönnyebben… Amerikaaaaaaa!

~~~Vége~~~

*Svédország finnül.


End file.
